One Night Only
by QuinntanaForLife
Summary: Santana is new in town and can't help but to fall for her staight best friend Quinn .


**One night only **

_**Her skin felt so soft on mine , not the soft of a kitten rubbing against your leg to show its affection , but the softness of a feather lightly touching your skin and raising goose bumps . I almost forgot the conversation we were having before we began . All I know is that this was way better , I longed for her touch against my skin . She slowly raised my shirt and struggled to take it off , I started to help pull **_.. RING , RING , RING ! I reached up and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock . " Time for school " , I mumbled and slid out of my bed reluctantly .

* * *

The first day of school is always a big deal no matter what grade you're in . I mean if you spent a whole summer away from your friends and awesome teachers ( well some ) you would be excited ! It's a totally different feeling for me now . My Family moved here just a month ago , by here I mean San Antonio , Texas . I was pretty bummed to leave my home in New York , my friends , school and everything else that was important to me . Mom says I have to make the best of the situation , when really it's all her fault we had to move in the first place . Well to start off her and my father never had a perfect relationship . After my little sister was born , everything went downhill . To make a long story short , they got divorced , my mom was heartbroken , we moved . I have two sisters , Kaylee who is 11 , and Emily who is now 2 . Then there's me , totally different from the two . My mom says that I have the same dad but hey , what do I know ?

I walked to my closet and swung open the french doors . I began to shift through my clothes , _**I still can't believe I have to wear uniform**_ . I stared down at the khaki shorts and pants in my drawer . Maroon , white , and grey collared shirts hung in my closet . I grabbed a maroon shirt and a pair of khakis . All my pants were converted into skinny jeans , as I like to call them . My mom likes to call them _**"desperate for someone to notice i fit in pants."**_ I completely object to that statement , I'm not desperate to fit in I just love the way they look on me . I looked through my jackets and decided to wear my black blazer , that had a bright red shiny collar . I opened an unpacked box and looked for my red and black scarf . I lazily pulled off my basketball shorts and struggled to pull up the extremely tight pants . Fixed my shirt collar and buttoned up my blazer .

I studied myself in the mirror on my wall , my long , curly dark brown hair swept over my shoulders . I pulled open a drawer and grabbed my curling iron . I plugged it in , grabbed a brush and slowly combed out the tangles , naturally my hair disagreed and started to frizz . I looked over to the clock it read , _5:55 a.m ._ _**Better get started .**_ I thought and picked up the curling iron and started to curl the first of many strands of hair . It usually takes me 2 hours to curl my hair , surprisingly it only took an hour and 15 minutes . " Santana!" , the scream came from downstairs . "Yes mom?" I asked as I ran down the stairs . "Come help with breakfast , Kaylee can't be late . She only has 10 minutes until her bus gets here ." I studied my moms face , _**Did she always look so tired?**_ I asked myself . " Okay mom , let me grab my things and I'll start the toast." I ran back upstairs and grabbed my bag , scarf and cellphone .

I waved bye as Kaylee got onto the bus , she looked so nervous _**. I**_ _**hope she'll be okay **_. "Come in here and tell me how I look." My mom called as I closed the door . " Mom , you look great . You have an interview today right ? " " Yes , I really hope I get this job or I don't know what I'm going to do ." " Don't worry you'll get it , I know you will." I reassured her and smiled . "What time do you have to go to school?" " hm , actually I should start walking to my bus stop now!" I grabbed my bag , and readjusted my scarf . "You look so pretty mija . Just like your mother ." She grabbed my chin to get a better look at my face . "Thank you mom , and yes just like you ." I laughed and began to walk towards the front door . "Oh yeah im staying after school for volleyball practice , ok?" "Ok , don't be too late! I love you ." "I love you to mom ."

As soon as i stepped out of the doorway I felt the cold air on my face , I was actually surprised . San Antonio is usually pretty hot , but today it felt better than the humid air in New York around this time of year . One of the laces of my boots was coming untied , I bent over to tie it up again . That's when I saw her walking towards me . I froze and looked up , my mouth opened in awe and I was sure I looked like a complete idiot . I was mesmerized , her straight blonde hair was pulled back in a high poinytail with a red ribbon tied around it , her tight pants hugged every curve in her legs , and her eyes were a piercing shade of hazel that would make anyone fall in love the minute they made eye contact . I stood up slowly but my eyes stayed on her . "Hey , have I seen you somewhere?" she asked curiously . That's when I recognized her , she played volleyball at the school I am now going to . _**What was her name ? Nicole , Samantha , No . None of those are right , uh Quinn! That was her name .**_ " Ha , I got it ! " I practically yelled it . "Got what?" She looked at me with a confused look on her face .

"Oh my gosh , I am so sorry . Shit ! I must look like a total idiot now , I'm so sorry ." The words just seemed to pour out of my mouth . " Hey , it's okay . Ha , you play volleyball right?" She asked picking up my bag that I hadn't even noticed that I had dropped . I reached for it and we both looked up , for a moment we shared a glance at each other . She pulled away and handed me my bag . "Thanks . Oh , and yes I play volleyball ." I answered . "Well than I'll be seeing you a lot !" She said with a smile . I couldn't figure out if she was flirting or just being friendly . " Well I'm glad then. " My eyes widened as I realized I said it aloud . I was relieved when she laughed , it meant she was ok with my flirting . " I'll see you at school then ." She turned and got into a car , I'm guessing one of her friends . I continued to walk towards the bus stop and heavily sat on the bench .

The rest of the day flew by , I got the usual stares a new kid would get and the whispering of guys as I walked by . I actually heard a few of them talking about how quick they could get in my pants . _**Ha , if only they knew . **_I thought as I walked past . A few teachers even made me do the embarrassing presentation of who I was , where I came from & what I liked to do on my spare time . It was always the same , " My name is Santana , I'm from New York . I love volleyball & basketball , I also love to read , play trumpet , piano and guitar . " _**Oh , I also like to party , drink , and hook up with chicks I never met!**_ That last part made me smile , knowing if I ever actually said that I would probably get kicked out of class . The eighth period bell finally rang , I grabbed my bag and practically sprinted to the locker room .

My locker was on the far side of the huge , maroon and white locker room . Just above a girls locker whose name I could not remember . I pulled off my pants and shirt to show my perfectly toned body . I never wanted to get huge and buff like those female body builders . Ew , the thought of that just disgusted me . I pulled my practice shirt over my sports bra , and lifted my spankies up each leg . They fit perfectly and hugged my legs and curves tightly , leaving nothing to the imagination . I ran into the gym and sat in the circle the other girls had made , waiting for the coach to walk out and announce who made what teams . Everyone was chatting away , and I Just sat there playing with my shoelaces . Finally the coach walked out and told everyone to be quiet as she began to speak .

" As we know this is one of the largest groups to show up to our tryouts in over three years , that means it was extremely hard to put each and every one of you on a team . The following names that I call will you please stand on the right side of me . " My heart raced as she called out names , volleyball is my life I would be devastated if I didn't make the team . " Quinn , Nicki , Santana , Samantha . " The coach continued to call out 7 more names . A huge smile spread across my face when I heard my name being called . "Ok , you all will be in the main gym . At this point you all will be on the varsity team , some of you have been with me so you know what I expect from you . " We walked to the main gym and started our warm ups . I got paired with this girl who I couldn't remember the name of . She was actually pretty good . _**Bump . Set . Spike . Set . Bump . Set .**_ I loved the feeling of the ball as it left my hands and soared through the air .

By the end of practice my legs were aching , and I could barely walk straight . I hadn't worked out that hard all summer , due to the move I hadn't had time . It was now 8 p.m and I couldn't wait to get home . The locker room was filled with girls changing out of their uniforms and into their sweats . All of us were ready to go home , you could tell by the rushing and slamming of lockers . I couldn't find the restroom and I didn't want to ask , I was kind of shy . Quinn walked up to me , she must have noticed my confusion . " You need help ? " She questioned with a smile . " Uhm , yeah . I Can't find the restroom ." I felt my cheeks get hot and I knew I was blushing . " It's okay , i'll walk you . This locker room is pretty big and confusing . " " Yeah , it really is . " " Well come on . " She motioned for me to follow her and I did just as she said . " Here it is , if you need anything else just ask . I'm on the row of lockers behind yours . " "Thank you , bye ."

I quickly used the restroom and left the locker room . My mom was already waiting outside , I was relieved when I saw her black charger in the parking spot right outside the gym doors . I pulled myself into the front seat and threw my duffel bag into the back of the car . I fell asleep as soon as I closed the door , I felt the car pull into the driveway . I grabbed my bag , told my mom and sisters good night and headed up to my room . I changed into an over sized shirt , black spankies and threw myself onto the bed and drifted into a deep sleep . _**Bzzzzzz , Bzzzzzz , Bzzzzzz **_. I knew the buzzing was my phone vibrating , but I couldn't seem to make myself slip out of my bed . I reached for my phone on the nightstand , but my eyes remained closed . I pulled it up to my face and tried to read the name through my squinted eyes . It read the name : _Brittany_ . " What does she want , Hello ? " I answered the phone .

_ " Babe , I miss you . Please don't hang up , I love you . I'm sorry for what I did I know I hurt you , he didn't mean anything . I was drunk and he took advantage of me . " " Brittany , you slept with two guys and it was more than once ! I took you back every time , I'm not going to again . Goodbye . " " Plea . . . "_ I hung up the phone and set it on my stomach . I forced myself not to cry , I placed my face into the crook of my elbow . Warm tears rolled off my face and began to soak into my shirt . _**Stop it , your tears won't help anything .**_ I thought desperately trying to calm myself . Brittany doesn't seem to know how much she had hurt me , accident or not she still cheated . She knows she was wrong , but she thinks I'm just going to forgive her . I'm not going to get hurt again , I'm actually afraid to get in another relationship for a long time . Or at least I thought that ...

I slammed my hand down on the buzzing alarm clock , it was now friday . The week went past quickly , school and practice that's my main schedule now . I was running myself dry , but it was worth it . I was with Quinn everyday now , and I really liked it . I mean what's not to love about her . She's gorgeous , funny , and she has a perfect body . I never really noticed how fit she was until today in the locker room . I moved my locker to the one right next to her , she asked if I could move closer . So of course I did what she asked . After practice we went to change out of our sweaty clothes . She pulled off her shirt and spankies , her sports bra hugged tightly to her chest . I stared and hoped she didn't notice , even though I knew she hadn't . My eyes slowly moved down her body , I slowly studied every curve I could see . _**Gosh , her body was beautiful .**_ She had a six-pack , well her mid-section was toned . My eyes continued to trail down , I finally got to her legs . She even had the " V " that connected her center to her stomach . I stopped at her lace underwear , I love the way her hips seem to just fade into her legs . Her calf muscles were like twice in size as mine , which is very embarrassing since I'm an expert cross-country runner .

" Santana , what are you looking at ? Is there something on me . " She looks down and examined her legs ." Oh , no nothing I really like your underwear ! " I said quickly . **Oh , gosh now she knows I was looking in that **_**area .**_ I quickly finished changing , grabbed my bag and ran out of the locker room . I forgot my mom couldn't pick me up today , so I quickly started to walk down the street . " Santana ! " I already knew who it was so I started walking faster , I couldn't talk to her after that ! " Please Stop , I just want to talk . " I felt her getting closer , and I knew I started crying because I felt the wetness of my tears on my shirt . She grabbed my wrist and stopped me , I trembled at her touch . " What ? That was so embarrassing , I am so sorry . " I sobbed . " Hey , it's fine . Are you gay ? Not to be rude or anything . " "Uhm , Yes ." I answered flustered by her question . " Oh , ok . It's cool , I have a lot of gay friends they check me out all the time . It's actually really flattering . " She replied with a huge smile . Gosh , her smile was just amazing . " Oh , ok im sorry again . I barely even know you . " I stuttered . " Well , we should get to know each other maybe ? " " Yeah , we should . " " How about I go to your house tonight , well now ? " " Yeah , I'll ask my mom . " I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her being in the same bed as me . " Ok , let me get my bags ! " She ran back into the locker room .

" Hello , I'm Quinn . Nice to meet you , thank you for letting me come over . " Quinn shook my mother's hand . " Oh , how polite you're welcome . The feeling is mutual and you may call me Maribel . " My mom shook her hand . " Come on Quinn let's go to my room . " I grabbed her arm and practically dragged her upstairs . " Santana , door stays open ! " My mom yelled up at me . " Yes mom I know . " I yelled back . " She's just like my mom , No boys in your room Quinn unless the door is open ! " " Oh , so you're straight ? " I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice but I failed miserably . " Yeah , but people tell me I can get pretty crazy at parties ! " I smiled at the thought of Quinn dancing on another girl , while holding a drink in her hand . " Yeah , I'm pretty crazy at parties also . "

I woke up with the familiar buzz of my vibrating phone . I looked down and was surprised to see Quinn cuddled up against my chest . Her arm was wrapped around me like I was a stuffed animal and she was a small child . I didn't want to wake her up by moving so I lifted her arm as gently as possible and grabbed for my phone . I checked who the message was from . _ Santana , please forgive me . I promise I never meant to hurt you , i love you so much . Can you please call or at least text back ! You can't just throw away our two-year relationship , I know you still have feelings for me . _I shuddered at the last sentence because I knew it was true , I still loved Brittany but I couldn't give into her . Nicki stirred with my movement so I set my phone down and carefully moved back into my original position . I layed there awake the rest of the night in my thoughts .

I woke up and noticed Quinn was still cuddled up against me , her head rested against my chest just below my breasts . I smiled at the sight of her face when she was asleep . _**Ugh , Why Is She SO Gorgeous And Straight ! **_That thought kept going through my mind . I have never fallen so fast for a girl who wasn't even gay or bi at least . _**You fell just as fast for Brittany , and she was straight . She even had a boyfriend when you first met her !**_ I pushed that thought to the back of my mind , this was about Quinn NOT Brittany they were two totally different people . I layed there and watched her sleep for at least 10 more minutes . I got up and carefully placed her head and arm onto the bed . She woke up with this movement , " Oops , I tried not to wake you . I'm sorry go back to sleep ! " I said quietly while rummaging through my drawers , searching for something to wear . " Good morning , it's ok . It's already nine I should get up . How did you sleep ? " She asked while yawning . " It actually was really good , until you practically pushed me off the bed ! " " Oh my gosh , I am so sorry . " She started to blush . " It's ok , I'm used to it . " I smiled .

We walked down the side-walk , as I stared up at the _Tower of Americas ._" You know , I have been here for a month and I had never been down town ! " I admitted to Quinn . She stopped walking and her jaw dropped . " Really ? This is your first time ? " " Yes !" I answered . " Wow , Well let's make the best of it ." She intertwined her fingers in mine and we ran to_ Hemisphere Park ._ It was already dark outside and the streetlights had started to turn on . I have to admit it looked beautiful . We took turns pushing each other on the swings . Each time I pushed her , her face would come up to mines and we'd be inches away from each others lips . Of course she would swing back up and her face would slowly drift away from mine . I stopped the swing , " My turn ! " I yelled and tried to lift her off . " No , I was having so much fun . I refuse to move ! " I failed as I tried to pull her off again , her grip was too tight to loosen her from the swing . With one great pull I almost got her off but instead I fell knees first so that my face was right in front of hers . I stared into her eyes as both of our laughing came to a complete stop . I pushed a piece of blonde hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear . We stayed there for what felt like forever , just waiting for someone to make the first move .

_**Just do it , she's waiting on you ! **_I pushed the thought away and cupped her cheek in my hand . I slowly inched closer to her and lightly pressed my lips against hers . I pulled back to see her expression , her eyes were closed and her lips were still puckered . Her lips were so soft , softer than anything I had ever felt . I waited to see if she would open her eyes , but they remained closed . As if she was waiting for more or thinking if she should kiss me again . I didn't give her a chance to think , I grabbed her face and kissed her harder this time . I was surprised to feel her right hand grab at the side of my neck . She scooted up closer to me so that our bodies were touching , even though we had on two jackets each . We kissed for 2 short minutes , and she pulled away . I was expecting her to get up and run away , and get a text saying that she just wanted to be friends and she's not even into girls . But she stayed there , finally opening her eyes . Me eyes lit up as the corners of her mouth raised to form a smile . " You're a really good kisser . " She grabbed my hand and lifted me up . I didn't even realize I was still on the floor . I could feel the heat on my face , " Thank you . " I blushed .

The next month was a complete blur before I knew it , we only had two months of school left . I couldn't wait , only one more year of high school for me ! Every week it was the same thing , every Friday Quinn would spend the night . We would go down town , to the movies or out to eat . When we went down town I noticed she would avoid the park . We hadn't kissed since that night , and neither one of us wanted or knew how to bring it up into conversation . We became really close during those three months that had passed . I told her everything , and she told me everything . I could easily say that she was my best friend , and I liked it that way . No pressure of offending her because she would insult me right back , just like a best friend would . We literally did everything together , we never left each others side . We were like a package deal , if you wanted me you got Quinn also .

I walked with Quinn to lunch , we were having a very interesting discussion . " There is no way Micheal Jackson is really dead , it's all a huge hoax ! " " Quinn , he's dead . He's buried in the ground so he's dead . Cased closed . " " No , there's so much evidence he's still alive . I refuse to believe that he is dead ." " Okay , I give up . " I threw my hands up as if I were surrendering to the cops . She had that cute little smirk and she knew she had won . It always ended that way , her winning the argument . She knew that I had let her win every time . I sat down at the table across from her and began to pick at my food . I never really made any other friends outside of volleyball , and even then I didn't talk to off the court . Only Quinn , she had friends but I didn't speak when they were around . Quinn was all I needed , no one else could compare anyways . She was my best friend .

We finished our food and walked out into the courtyard , drinks in hand . I grabbed her hand and smiled as she made a shocked face . _**I am seriously falling for my best friend who is straight . **_She continued to hold my hand as we walked along the twisted path behind the school . " You like holding my hand don't you . " I smiled when she asked the question we both knew the answer we both already knew . " Uhm , of course . " Quinn's' lips curled into a smile , " That's why you're my best friend . " "Oh really ? I thought I was just some annoying girl you felt sorry for . " I stated sarcastically , she gasped and made a shocked face . " Oh of course not my darling ! I love you . " I stopped walking as she said the last three words . I knew my jaw had dropped because she stopped and asked " What's wrong ? " " Nothing , you just caught me off guard . " " Oh , sorry . " "It's okay , oh and I love you too . " We stopped walking again and she pulled me closer .

Of course we were behind the school , out of sight to the rest of the students and staff . No one was outside which was actually smart because it was freezing ! I didn't even notice that her other hand that wasn't holding mines was tracing the side of my body underneath my shirt . I stared at her in disbelief . _**Is this really happening ? Should I kiss her back , should I touch her as she touched me . **_So many thoughts were crossing my mind . I couldn't figure out what to do , she turned her head and looked around as to check if anyone was around . I knew no one was in the back with us because there wasn't the usual litter on the ground around us . She turned her face back to mine , I looked into her piercing hazel eyes which soon closed as her lips met mine . She started off slowly , then her lips parted and I quickly followed her motion . I felt her tongue against my lips , so I let her in . I massaged her tongue with mines , and slowly planted kisses down to her earlobe . She shivered and I knew she liked it , so I continued down to her collarbone . She lifted my face to hers and kissed my cheek , then she pulled away .

_3:37 a.m _, I looked at the clock and groaned . There was only one month left of school and Quinn hadn't been there for a week . I was worried , ever since we kissed it seem like she had avoided being alone with me . _**Great , I ruined my friendship .**_ She had confused me , she kissed me back . She would have stopped me if she didn't enjoy it . I couldn't stop my thoughts , I kept thinking about how I had messed up . What if she never wanted to see me again , I couldn't handle the loss another best friend . It was Saturday morning , no plans at all because usually Quinn would be here . _** Bzzzzzz . **_I read the name , it was Quinn . "_Santana ?" _I cringed at the text message even if it was just one simple word . "_Yes ?" _I texted her back within a few seconds . "_I'm sorry I haven't been at school for a couple of days . " " Yeah , I kind of noticed /. Are you mad at me ? " " No , it's just . I'm straight ok , and I have a boyfriend now . I can't do whatever we were doing . I mean it's not horrible , I liked it but it wasn't me . I don't do things like that , and now I'm not sure I can be your friend . " _ I read the message , tears started to fall down my face onto my comforter . I threw my phone across the room and started to cry harder .

I walked down the hallway empty-handed , no one on my side , no one hand in mine . It felt so weird to be alone , without Quinn clinging onto my side and making dumb jokes with me . My bed felt empty and cold without her warm body cuddled up against mine . I bit my lip and held in a soft cry , I couldn't cry in public . Not in front of every one , not now . Not in this school . Not in this hallway . I actually had no reason to cry , she wasn't even mine . I kept thinking this over and over , until my head started to hurt and my eyes blurred with tears . I ran into the closest restroom and I couldn't hold it any longer , begin to cry . I kept trying to convince myself that I didn't care . The truth was I really did care , I started to fall for her faster than I had expected . Then she kissed me , and led me on . Now she hates me and we're not even friends anymore . So now I'm sitting in a bathroom stall on the floor bawling and sniffling like a toddler who just got their favorite toy taken away .

There was only one week of school left . I got out of the car and walked into the gym , Quinn was also walking into the locker room . I held the door open for her , " Thanks . " I couldn't stand the way she just quickly said the one word statement . " Welcome . " I said just as coldly . I walked into the locker room and to my locker next to Quinn's' . It had been so awkward the past couple weeks , she rarely made eye contact . And when she did it was only a quick glance , a glance that lasted only a few seconds but it was worth it . Her eyes were beautiful and I tried to hold that image of her eyes in my mind as long as I could . I knew I had to tell her something , " Quinn .. " " Yes ? " " Who do you go out with ? " " Sam , from fourth period . " " Oh , I guess he's cute . " " Yeah , why'd you ask ? " " Just asking . " " Ok , I guess . " She walked away , and I watched her blonde hair disappear around the corner . I knew I wanted to say more I just couldn't .

" Hey , Santana ! That's your name right ? " This guy named Puck in my first period asked . " Yeah , what's up ? " I answered . " Oh , ok . I'm having a party tonight everyone's going to be there . You should come , there will be alcohol , boys , or girls whatever floats your boat . " I chuckled at the way he wiggled his eyebrows emphasizing his comment . " Uhm , yeah . Text me the details . " I typed my number in his phone . I needed this , something to get my mind off all the drama going on now . Also , I hadn't been to a party in almost a year . Might as well go to this one , since it's the last one of the school year . According to Puck , everyone will be there . That means Quinn and whats his face will be there . Oh , yeah I am SO going to this party . I couldn't wait , in 8th period I got the text with the details . _ Party friday night at 240 carson rd. , alcohol and music ! Starts at 8 p.m and ends when you want to go home . Hope you all come , last party of the year . _Ok , I'm going .

I woke up to get ready for school , it was finally Friday and I couldn't wait for the party . I hadn't talked to Quinn since I had asked her who she was going out with . I would see her everywhere around school with Sam but I couldn't find the courage to talk to her . I needed her desperately and I'm sure she needed me to . Later on that day I saw her walking down the stairs . I was struggling to untangle my headphones and was distracted , so I didn't see her walking in the same direction as me . We bumped into each other and her books fell all over the floor . " Oh , I'm so sorry ! " I said before I realized it was her . " It's okay . . ." she stopped and finally looked up her expression changed . It's like she was happy to see me but tried to hide it , I could see it in those blue eyes of hers . She picked up her books and continued down the hallway . I watched her as she left .

The party was in full swing when I had gotten there , drinks and cups were everywhere . I knew I had chosen the right thing to wear because as soon as I walked in I had gotten at least 12 looks . I was wearing a black sports bra , with a cheetah print vest over it , my belly button ring shined and twinkled against the light . My black tights hugged tightly to my curves and got tighter towards my ankles just above my cheetah print high heels . My curly hair flowed down my back , and was being held to one side with a black and cheetah print bow . I walked into what I assumed was a dinning room and fixed myself a drink . I continued to explore and maybe find a girl to dance with , or maybe do a little more since there had seemed to be rooms available . No one took any time in booking them and locking at least three of the 7 rooms .The music was so loud I could hardly hear anything else , I just let loose and started to dance . I felt someones hands grab my waist and move them with the motions of my hips . I knew it was a girl because her grip wasn't tight and demanding but soft and seductive .

I continued to sway my hips back and forth moving my body up and down with the beat of the song that was playing . I turned to see who this unknown dance partner was , I stepped back and dropped my drink in shock . " Quinn ! " I screamed over the music . " Hey , Santana . What's what's uppppp . " She was drunk , and slurring her words . " Come on let's get you to a bed , you need some rest ." I told her while helping her up the stairs . I found an open room , and closed and locked the door behind us . I couldn't let anyone walk in and get to wrong idea as I stripped her of her clothes that she had thrown up on . " Thankssss . " Quinn slurred . " Welcome . " I started to pull of her shirt and shoes . I had her layed out on the bed and grabbed a dishcloth from the bathroom to wipe down her face and clothes . She was a complete mess , even though her make up was smeared everywhere she still looked adorable . As I began to wipe her face , she grabbed my wrist and stopped my hand in its tracks .

" Come on Q let me clean you up . " I practically begged . She didn't let go of my wrist , " You're you , uhm . You're beautiful ." she said as she traced my neck with the tip of her fingers . I shuddered under her touch , and insanely I wanted more . Even though I knew she was drunk and would regret it in the morning . Quinn grabbed my shoulder and pulled me over her , I never realized how strong she was . I should have figured since she was a front row player and hit harder than anyone I had ever known . I lay draped over her body , she threw the dishcloth out of my hand and continued to move her finger tips down to my vest . She pulled it off with ease , and then I remembered that I was wearing nothing but a bra underneath . Her free hand grabbed my lower back and positioned me in between her legs . Her breathing became heavy and she slowly kissed up my neck , to my jaw line . She lightly teased my lips with the tip of her tongue . A small moan escaped my lips , Quinn picked up on it and continued to tease me . Finally her lips met mine , not like the other times this time it was much more hard and sexy .

I layed there on top of her in between her spread legs , neither of us wearing a shirt . Our skin touching , _**I'm glad I locked the door .**_ Her tongue entered my mouth and made little circles inside my cheek . She continued to kiss me while her other hand frantically reached for the bottom of my bra . She slowly lifted the bra from my chest as I lifted my arms to help her . So now I had no top on , I was completely exposed . She flipped me over so that she was now on top of me straddling my waist . She licked the curve of neck then kissed her way back up to my lips . We continued kissing , my hands reached for her bra and unclasped its hooks . It fell off her shoulders and she took her hands off of me and let it fall on the side of the bed . Her hands then trailed down my sides onto my stomach and down to my tights . She slid her hand into my tights and began to lightly tease my inner thighs , just below my center . I arched my back at her touch and moaned slightly . With her other hand she held my left hand down against the bed , I held the side of her neck with my right hand as she deepened the kiss . I had almost forgot she had her hand in my pants , until I felt her tracing the lace on my underwear with her fingers .

I wanted so badly for her to touch me , my whole body was heating up . She continued to tease me , I pulled out of her kiss but she continued to kiss up and down my neck . " Just do it . " I was surprised how out of breath I had sounded . She knew exactly what I meant because she did as I asked and slipped her hand into my underwear . I gasped as she began to rub back and forth . It had been so long since I had felt this way with anyone other than Brittany . And still Quinn had turned me on by just one touch , as with Brittany it took me longer to get so hot . I dug my nails into her back and threw my head back . _**How could she be so good at this ? There is no way that she is straight ! **_A loud knock on the door sent Quinn flying from me and her hand out of my tights . " Hey , y'all almost done we need the room ." some guy asked and I could hear distant giggling . " Yeah , just a sec . " Quinn yelled back . I quickly lifted my bra off the floor , and pulled it over my head to cover my exposed breasts . " Can you help ? " Quinn desperately asked as she tried and failed to Re-clasp her bra . I walked over and easily clasped the two hooks together , then we finished getting dressed .

Quinn fell asleep the instant she sat in my front seat , she looked so peaceful as she slept . I drove into her driveway and nudged her to wake her up . I figured I should stay the night and make sure she was ok . She had told me her parents were out-of-town , so the house was empty and the spare key was hidden under a pot outside . I carried Quinn over to the front door and set her down on the bench in front of the house , then unlocked the door . I picked her up again and she finally awoke as I slammed the front door using my foot . I easily found the light switch since I had been over to her house many times . I set her down on the couch and went to find some pain killers . I walked back down the stairs and found her sitting up on the couch , " I want to go to my bed . " She rubbed her eyes and spread her arms , so I quickly walked over and carried her up the stairs and to her room . I took out the comforter and sheets and she slipped under them . I started to undress her because I knew she liked to sleep in her spandex and bra . I took off her heels and sat them next to her bed , got up and walked over to her dresser and grabbed her spankies . I pulled off her shirt and began to take off her pants . I finally got them off and began to lift the spankies up each leg , " No , i'll sleep like this .It's fine . " I slipped them back off and began to take of my own heels . I layed down next to her and drifted into a good sleep .

I woke up and panicked when I didn't feel Quinn on my side . I shot out of the bed and frantically searched around the room . When I figured she wasn't in there , I opened the door and walked downstairs . I smelled the familiar scent of pancakes and bacon . Quinn was standing over the stove , spatula in hand . Her hair was tied into a nappy and lazy bun , and she was wearing an oversized T-shirt and her spankies . I guess she heard me coming down the stairs because she turned and smiled . " Good morning , I made breakfast ." I was afraid to ask if she remembered last night , I would have to ask her later because I was starving . " Thanks . " She fixed me a plate and set it on the table in front of me . I started to eat and she brang up a conversation . " So , last night . . . I remember bits and pieces . " _**Oh great , sex with me was one thing she didn't remember .**_ " hm , like what ? " I was curious to see what she remembered . " Well , I remember dancing with you . Then I remember you cleaning my face , and some other stuff we did . " she blushed at her last statement . I noticed her neck had red marks all over it , _**Wow , I thought I left her less hickies . **_" Oh , uhm yeah . That was fun . " " Did I do all the work ?" I was startled by her question but I knew what she meant , " Uhm , Yes . Well it was your choice . " I smiled .

" Was I good at least ?" She asked all humor left her face and she was completely serious . " Yes , you were wonderful . " I blushed , and the thought of her hands on my skin sent chills down my spine . I wanted more , more than I had gotten . Of course I would have to return the favor , but I had to wait until or if she even was in the mood . _** Shit ! She has a boyfriend .**_ The thought swept through my mind . How was I going to tell Sam ? _**Oh yeah , I had sex with your girl . But she was on top so you can't blame me ! Wait what am I saying , there's no way in hell i'm telling him . **_I quietly ate my food as she sat down next to me , I couldn't help but look over at her . She was a mess , her make up was still spread all over her face and her hair looked like she had food in it . " Hey , don't worry I'm going to take a shower dude . I was just starving so I had to eat . " She laughed , " I know , I was just looking at how beautiful you looked even when you're a mess . " I smiled and shoveled a fork full of pancakes into my mouth . " Well , thank you ." She got up and put her dishes in the sink , I followed and threw away some left over food on my plate . " I'm going to get in the shower , be out in like 20 minutes . " " Ok , i'll be down here ." I watched her walk up the stairs .

_**Sam :**__ Hey , Santana . Are you with Quinn ? _

_**Me : **__Yes , why ? _

_**Sam : **__Oh Just asking , she disappeared during the party . I figured she had gotten a ride and was with you . We got into an argument and she said she was done , but can you please tell her to call or text me when she can ? _

_**Me : **__Yeah , i'll tell her when she gets out of the shower . _

_**Sam : **__Thanks ._

_**Me : **__Mhm ._

I set my phone down onto the table and walked upstairs . So many thoughts were crossing through my mind . _**I was just a rebound , she was sad and had just broken up with her boyfriend . Sex with me meant nothing . . . . **_I forced myself to stop thinking and looked around for my things . I heard the bathroom door open , Quinn walked out in her bra and underwear . She walked over to her dresser and grabbed clothes to change into . " Sam texted me and asked if I would tell you to call or text him . " " Oh , I don't want to talk to him . " She said while pulling a shirt over her head . " Oh , ok . Well , if you want to talk about it I'm here . " " Thank You . " " What happened ? If you don't mind me asking . " " He got mad because I kept drinking and I wasn't listening to him , so he broke up with me . " " Oh , i'm sorry . " " It's ok , I don't care ." I watched as her face expression kept changing , she did care . She cared a lot .

The first week of summer flew by , it still hadn't sunk in that it was already the second week of summer . I had spent the whole week with Quinn , we hadn't talked about what happened that night . I knew she wasn't comfortable with what had happened , so I left it alone . She still refused to talk about Sam , I knew she was still hurting and I didn't want to lose her again so I left it alone . I would just have to wait until she was comfortable to talk about it . Even if it took forever , I would wait because I wanted to know how she felt . " Hey , there's another party on saturday . If you want to go with me . " Quinn said as we sat down to watch a movie . " Yeah , I would love to . " I answered with a smile . " Ok , lets hope I don't get to messed up this time . " I knew my smile had faded away as she said that . _**She didn't want to do it again , it was only because she was drunk . **_I just shrugged and said " Well I wouldn't mind ! " " Of course you wouldn't " She was flirting , I could tell by the quick wink she gave me . " And you figure that because ? " " Cause you would love to get me drunk again . " I just smiled and sat on the bed , I almost forgot what we were talking about then she said , " Maybe . " I felt my body start to get hot . _**She had said maybe , which meant she was thinking about doing it again . . . . .**_

It was hot , extremely hot . I pulled off my shirt and continued to jump to the beat of the music . I felt sweat start to drip down my neck and slowly fall . The music was thumping in my ears , I couldn't hear a word anyone was saying . I knew someone was talking to me but I couldn't make out their words . I turned to see who this person was , it was Quinn . She looked so pretty and innocent I had to stop and listen to her . I pulled her to the side so I could hear her correctly . " What's wrong ? " I asked , I could tell she was concerned about something . " Nothing , it's hot and i'm tired . " " Do you want to leave ? " I asked her , even though we were only there for two hours . " Yes , we can go to my house . My parents are still out of town . " " Ok , lets go . " She grabbed my hand a pulled me through the crowd to the front door . It was hot and humid outside , I felt it as soon as I took a step out the door . She climbed into the drivers seat and I went around to hop into the passenger side . She slowly pulled out of the driveway and onto the empty road . I didn't even notice that I had fallen asleep until I felt someone shaking me telling me to wake up .

I lifted my head and met Quinn's' eyes , she looked concerned . " I thought you had passed out , I have been trying to wake you up for about 5 minutes ! " " Oh , im sorry . I was so tired . " " Oh , well come on lets go upstairs . " I climbed out of the Cadillac slowly and slammed the door behind me . She unlocked the door and held it open for me , I walked into the house and up the stairs . I sat heavily on the bed and pulled off my boots , then layed down . Quinn came in shortly after I had thrown myself on the bed , she followed by taking off her shoes and threw herself next to me . We layed for at least 5 minutes in silence . She grabbed my hand and held it in hers against her chest . I looked up at her and pulled my hand away , " I have to take a shower , sorry . " I didn't want to pull away but I didn't want anything to happen and I smell the way I do . She looked disappointed " Ok , I'll just be here . " " Ok , Can I borrow some clothes ? " " Ha , yes you can . " I grabbed some out of her drawer and walked to the restroom .

The warm water hit my back and flowed down off my legs and onto the shower floor. I heard the door open and listened to see who it was . " Hey sorry I have to go pee and the downstairs restroom is out of toilet paper . " " It's ok . " She used the restroom and started to wash her hands . The faucet cut off and I waited to hear the door open , I didn't hear it . Instead the shower curtain opened from the opposite side I was standing on . " What are you doing ? " I asked , I felt the breeze of the open curtain hit my naked skin . " I'm going to take another shower . " I saw her shadow on the outside of the shower curtain , she was lifting off her shirt and undressing . " Ok , with me ? " I was confused . " Yes , with you " I saw her take down her hair , pull off her underwear and unclasp her bra . It fell off of her skin and she reached for the shower curtain . I turned my back to her and continued to wet my hair under the shower head . I wasn't scared for her to see my body , I was just nervous that she would freak out . She never had seen me fully naked , the closest was me without a bra and I didn't even know what we were . Were we going out or just friends with benefits .I didn't know how far I could go without her freaking out on me .

I heard her step into the shower , my breathing became heavier than I wanted it to be . I was nervous and I didn't want her to notice . I felt her hands start to massage my back , her fingers rotated in small circle just above my waistline . Her hands were cold , I got small goose bumps on my legs . She continued to massage my back and started to move to my stomach . She hugged her wet , naked body to mine . I started to get hot , I knew she had felt the change in my body also . She let go and grabbed for the shampoo , I let out a sigh and quickly covered my mouth hoping she didn't hear anything . I knew she had , " Hey , hold on lets actually get you clean !" She smiled and poured the shampoo into her hand . She slowly spread it through my hair and rubbed it in . The shampoo slipped down my back onto the floor , and started to create a puddle of white on the shower floor . " All done . " I felt her smile against my back . She turned me towards her , _**Gosh she looked even better than I had imagined . **_I forced my jaw not to drop , I couldn't stop staring . The water hugged to every curve on her body and dripped down onto the floor . Her blonde wet hair clinged to her neck , and flowed over her shoulders just above her breasts .

She looked into my eyes and kissed me . I wrapped my arms around her neck as her body fit perfectly into mine . I felt her body touch mine , I shivered under her touch . I felt her lips curve into a smile against mines . I kept my arms around her neck and deepened the kiss . She started to kiss down my neck and over my shoulders . Her hands began to massage my inner thighs . There was a small bench made out of tile in the corner of the shower . She pushed me towards it and I had no choice but to sit down . She got down on her knees and continued to massage my thighs. Goosebumps started to rise , I wanted her to go further . I wanted her to touch me , I wanted to feel her inside of me . I knew she wouldn't , well at least I thought . Again the thought crossed my mind , _**I couldn't be her first . She had had to have done it with a girl before , there's no way she could be straight and know how to do so much . **_Her tongue broke my train of thought , I felt her lick the inside of my thigh . My back arched as I moaned , _**Please , just do it stop teasing me . **_I wanted her so badly , I loved the way her tongue felt against my skin .

She began to move the tip of her tongue slowly up to my stomach just below my belly button . I wanted so badly for her to continue to go down , she stopped and brang her lips back up to mine . She planted a soft kiss on my lips then down to my neck . I had my back against the wall and my legs hung off the end of the bench . Her hands trailed down to my stomach but her lips remained pressed against mine . Her tongue that was so close was now inside my mouth dancing with mine . Her hands began to massage my waist . I let out a loud gasp as she began to massage in between my legs . I dug my nails into her back and nuzzled my face into her neck to muffle my groans . I gasped for air as one finger entered me , I didn't think I could handle another . I guess she thought I could , the second finger slowly followed . I couldn't stay still , I moved my body into hers . She started to push in and out , and slowly my body followed in her rhythem . A knock at the door sent Quinn into the opposite side of the shower . I sat there , my back arched and my eyes widened . " Yes ? " Quinn yelled . " Quinn , our flight got in early . Hurry up me and you father would like to take you out to eat . " I knew the voice had to be Quinn's' mother . " Ok , i'll be right out . "

" What about me ! " I whispered as she cut off the water . " Wait , stop talking i'm trying to see if they're downstairs ! " We sat in silence and heard footsteps walk down the stairs . " Ok , grab a towel and your clothes . Just run to my room across the hall . " I listened and quickly ran into Quinn's' room . I walked into her closet and changed into clean clothes . Quinn walked in a few minutes later . " I told them you were here , I said you took a shower before me and had fallen asleep in here . " Quinn explained . " Ok , I could just get a ride home . Or i'll walk . " " No , they said they would be happy for you to join us . " " Oh , okay ? " " Yeah , I'm going to go downstairs , just come down when you're ready . " She smiled and walked out of the room . I looked into her mirror and notice my face was still flushed . I frantically rubbed my face to try and get some color in it . I pulled on some jeans and a Beatles t shirt . I walked downstairs and instantly knew the laughing I had been hearing was Quinn .

" Well nice to see you again ,Santana . " Her mom walked up to me and gave me a hug . " Nice to see you to . " I smiled and returned the hug . " We should get going . " Quinn's' dad said and grabbed his keys . We walked to the car , " You girls are going to have to sit in the farthest back seat , we have our bags in the other seat . " Her mom stated , " Oh , ok . " Quinn said as we hopped over the front seats into the back . We pulled out of the driveway and onto the busy road . Quinn grabbed for my hand , we held hands the rest of the way there . We pulled into a Mexican restaurant and parked . We sat in a booth in the back corner of the dining room . The waiter took our orders and left to get our drinks . " So , Santana how did you like your first year here ? " Her mom asked . " It was actually really good , I'm glad I met Quinn . Without her I would have gotten lost everyday . " I answered and smiled at her . She returned the smile , " Well me and Quinn's' father are glad you two have become so close , at least we know she has one person to look out for her when we aren't around . " Quinn grabbed my hand underneath the table and wrapped her fingers with mine . " Yeah , I have her back . " " You're so much better than that girl , Uhm . What was her name ? Ryan , Renee , No . Rachel ! That's her name . " " Mom , stop . Be quiet . " I felt Quinn's' hand tighten around mine as she hushed her mom .

As we walked up the stairs and into Quinn's' room my mind continued to go crazy . The whole way back I couldn't get my mind to stop . _**Who was Rachel , how come I didn't know about her ? Why did Quinn's' mom not like her ? **_All my thoughts seemed to be summed up into one question . " Who the fuck is Rachel ? " I asked as soon as Quinn closed her bedroom door . " She used to be my best friend , then she moved . End of story . " " Do you still talk to her ? " " No , she's not my friend anymore . " " Why not ? What happened ? " " I just don't talk to her anymore , and nothing happened ! " I could tell she was getting aggravated by all my questions . " You can tell me anything , please . Why doesn't your mom like her ? " " My mom caught us making out ok ! She totally freaked out and then she found out that me and Rachel had been skipping school together , my mom is afraid I'm doing the same with you . " " Wow , I knew I wasn't your first . I just knew it . " I held in tears and grabbed my things . " Stop please , we did it for fun no feelings behind it . " Then she said the words that hurt me the most , _**" We only had sex once . "**_ Tears rolled down my face and I ran out of her room and out the door . I ran all the way home , threw open my front door and ran up to my room . I stayed up the whole night crying .

My phone kept buzzing , I picked it up to check who had been calling and texting .

_12 missed calls_

_15 new text messages _

_3 voice mails_

_Call Log : _

_Quinn_

_12 missed calls_

_Inbox :_

_Quinn : Please call me back ._

_Quinn : Santana I'm sorry ._

_Quinn : It never meant anything with her , I had no feelings for her . She could never compare to how I feel when I am with you . Please call or text me back , we need to talk ._

I closed my phone and placed it on the bed next to me , I didn't want to reply . She had hurt me so much and we weren't even together . I know it was her past but it felt so real , I thought I was her first . I thought she was straight , I had no idea she had done this before . She's like every other girl , the only difference was I actually thought she was different . I should have known that this was going to happen . _**Bzzzzz . Bzzzzzz . Bzzzzz . Bzzzzz . Bzzzzz . **_I picked up my phone and read the caller ID :_ Quinn._ I answered the phone reluctantly and wiped away the tears I still had on my cheeks . _" Hello ? " " Santana , I am so sorry . Please forgive me . " " Quinn , I thought I was the only girl you had ever been with . The only girl you had ever felt anything for and now i'm finding out that you have had sex with another girl other than me ! You have felt and touched another girl the same way you had touched me . " " No , I didn't she would always do it to me . I'm sorry , she really means nothing to me . After we had kissed the first time , I stopped talking to her . I knew this would happened if you found out . " " Well , i'm glad I found out now before I got more involved with you . " _ I hung up the phone and started to cry .

Two weeks had passed and Quinn had called me everyday since our last conversation . I never answered , " Hey , I haven't seen Quinn around . What happened between you two ? " I could see the worry on my mothers face . " Nothing mom , we're just not talking anymore . " " Ok , I'm just asking because it seems like something is really bothering you . " " No , I'm fine just resting before I start volleyball again . " " Ok , well that's all I wanted to know . " " Ok . " I walked back upstairs and into my room . I checked my phone and had the usual missed calls from Nicki . I wanted to call her back but I knew , I shouldn't . I layed down and finally drifted back to sleep .

I walked into the gym and opened the locker room door , nothing had changed in the past month that I hadn't been there . I walked over to where my old locker had been , then I remembered before that Quinn had told me she was going to use the same locker as last year . I walked further down the aisle of lockers and stopped at the last one . I put my things in it and began to change into my practice clothes . Only a few girls were in the locker room when I had come in , a few more trickled in as time had passed . No one had come down this aisle yet , I was the only one . Then I heard a locker open , I turned to see who it was . I knew Quinn would be who I saw , she had already changed into her volleyball clothes . I tried to avoid eye contact , I walked passed her and into the restroom . I threw water on my face and stared at myself in the mirror . I looked pale and my eyes were swollen from the lack of sleep and all the crying I had done . I couldn't let Quinn see me like this , I needed her to think that I would be just fine without her . Even though she probably already knew that I had cried .

As I walked out of the restroom Quinn bumped into me . " I'm sorry . " I mumbled without looking at her . " Santana . " She grabbed my arm . " What ? " "Stop please . " " Quinn I . . . " She interrupted me by pushing me against the wall and started kissing me . She kissed me hard and didn't stop for what felt like forever . She turned away and walked out of the restroom . I stayed there with my back pressed against the wall and gasped for breath . So many thoughts were running through my head and I couldn't even think straight . My thoughts started to jumble together and one faded into the other . I walked out of the rest room and searched for Quinn , I knew she was in the main gym . I ran to the gym , there were no girls in the locker room so I figured they were in there . I opened the doors , " Coach , who am I being paired with ? " " Well , some people aren't here yet . Quinn ! Who are you partnered with ? " Coach yelled across the gym . " No One . " Quinn yelled back . " Ok , you'll be with Quinn . " I stood there for a second but quickly jogged over to where Quinn was because I didn't want coach to ask what was wrong . Me and Quinn began to pass with each other . Before I knew it practice drifted to a close . The drills we did went by so fast , I was focused on Quinn and how she looked in her spandex . I also thought of how she looked without them , my mind kept going back to that day in the shower .

I walked into the locker room and began to change out of my practice clothes . Quinn walked down the aisle and stopped in front of my locker . " Yes ? " I asked because she was just standing there . " Oh nothing I'm waiting . " Almost all the girls had gone . " For what ? " The last girl in the locker room walked out . Quinn grabbed my wrists and placed them above my head and put them against the lockers . She pushed her lips onto mine , I felt her tongue enter my mouth and mine quickly followed . She let one of my wrists go and with her free hand she pushed my body into hers by pushing my back towards her center . Our bodies fit each others like a matching puzzle piece . Her kiss deepened and I felt her hand reach into my shirt . She pushed her hand under my bra and she started to touch my breasts . I threw my head back and broke away from the kiss . I put my face into my arm to muffle my moans , knowing my coach was in the office just a couple of rows down . She kissed my neck and pulled her hand out from under my shirt . She let go of me , grabbed her things and walked out . Again she left me standing there breathless .

" Quinn , so what are we ? " I asked as we walked into the locker room . " We're best friends ! " " No , on relationship terms ? " " Oh , friends with benefits . But no one can know , Ok ? " " I guess . " " My house after practice ? " " Yeah , ok . " I opened the locker room door and walked to my locker . Practice went pretty good that day , I got paired with Quinn for the 3rd time that week . There was only a week until school started again and I couldn't wait . I was glad me and Quinn had made up because I needed her this year especially . Quinn walked out of the locker room and as usual grabbed my hand in hers . We walked to her car , " So are we going to watch a movie tonight ? " I asked . " Yes , and maybe do a little more . " I smiled at her attempt to flirt . " Yeah , I would like that . " We pulled out of the parking lot and started the 5 minute drive to her house . When we got to her house I noticed her parents Escalade wasn't parked in the driveway . " Hey , where are your mom and dad ? " " They're out-of-town again , they'll be gone for about a month . " She rolled her eyes . " What's wrong ? " " They always leave when I'm not home , then I get a text from my mom saying when they'll be back . " " Oh , I'm sorry . I can stay here with you if you want ? " " Yeah , I'll like that . "

Quinn and I walked into the house , I set my bag down upstairs and ran back downstairs to look for a movie . " What do you want to watch ? " Quinn asked . " Uhm , I don't know . Whatever movie you want to watch . " " Hm , ok . What about The Notebook ? " " Oh gosh yes ! I love the Notebook . " I ran to the couch and layed on it . Quinn put in the DVD and layed down next to me , she grabbed the blanket over the back of the couch and draped it over us . She started to massage my back as the movie started , " I always cry on this movie ! " I admitted . " Yeah , me to . It's ok , i'll be here to wipe your tears . " She smiled and continued to massage my back . The movie was almost over and Quinn had wrapped her arm around my waist . I turned into her embrace , and pressed my lips into hers . Her lips were so soft , I couldn't even describe it . The movie credits started to play , and she got up to take out the DVD . She layed back down next to me , and started to kiss my neck . She slowly moved herself on top of me and straddled my waist . She continued to kiss my neck , and slowly moved to my collarbone . She pulled down my muscle shirt to show my shoulder , she started to kiss down to the top of my breast . _**There will be a hickie there in the morning , I don't care though .**_ I layed my head back as she continued to kiss and suck on my neck , then she kissed up my jaw line and made her way to my lips . She pulled off my muscle shirt and held my face in her hands .

I pulled off her shirt and threw it to the side of the couch . She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch , " Lets go upstairs . " Quinn said and pulled me up the stairs . She closed the door behind us , and started to pull off my pants . She layed me on the bed and kissed down my stomach , she stopped just above my belly button . " Can I take these off ? " She asked in the sweetest voice ever . " Yes . " I couldn't help but say yes . She slowly pulled down my lace underwear , I lifted my leg to help her take them off . She threw them on the floor next to my pants . I layed there fully exposed , and I was not at all uncomfortable . I could never feel uncomfortable around her , no matter what state of matter I was in . She started back up at my lips , kissing me softly . She deepened the kiss and continued down to my stomach , she stopped above my center which was now exposed . I felt her breath just above my waist line , I felt something wet and knew it was her tongue teasing me again . She licked all the way down to my waist line , and began to kiss my legs until she got to my inner thighs . " I want to try something . " She stated not sure if she was asking me or if she was telling me . So I just mumbled , " Mhm . " I threw my neck back as I felt her tongue flick out and lick all the way up my inner thigh . She started slowly then picked up in speed , I couldn't help but moan in delight . Then I couldn't hold it in , I literally screamed when her tongue had reached where I had wanted it to the last 7 months . She started at a steady pace , I rocked my body with her tongue and stayed exactly with her rhythm .

She pulled her tongue out and stuck her two fingers in , my body couldn't take it . My arms went limp and I tried to force myself to stop . I grabbed the blanket and my back began to arch , " I'm sorry babe , but you have to stop please . " I pleaded between heavy breathing . " Ok , I'm sorry . " She picked her head up and sat up on the bed next to me . " No , It's fine you were great . " I said as I saw her face fill with worry , " Ok , good . I'm going to get in the shower be out in a bit . " She leaned over and kissed me . I grabbed my clothes off the floor and put them back on . I walked over to her drawer and found one of her over sized T-shirt , I pulled it over my head and pulled on a pair of her spandex . I pulled the blanket up and layed down , I tried to wait until Nicki got out but I couldn't keep my eyes open . My eyes closed slowly and I fought to keep them open , and my eyes won . I heard Quinn walk into the room and closed the door behind her . I felt the bed go down as she layed down next to me , she cuddled against me under the blankets . Her skin was warm against mine , but I was too tired to open my eyes to look at her . She held my hand and we fell asleep together .

I woke up before Quinn and quietly snuck out the room and downstairs . I walked into the kitchen and to the fridge , I took out four eggs and found a pan . I turned up the heat on the stove , and placed the pan on the burner . I sprayed it with cooking spray and put the two eggs into the pan . I heard the upstairs door open , and saw Quinn walk down the stairs . " I made you eggs and toast . " I set the plate down on the table . " Thank you . " She rubbed her eyes and stretched . " These are good . " She mumbled between a fork full of eggs . " Thanks , I try . " I smiled and started to wash the dishes . " Santana . " Quinn had gotten up and wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck . " Yes ? " " Santana , I love you . I usually don't tell people my feelings but I seriously love you , I get jealous when I see you talk to anyone other than me . I would die if you ever kissed another girl in front of me , and I know I'm supposed to be straight but I swear I would turn bi for you . You make me feel so great , I feel like I can tell you anything and you wouldn't judge me for it . " I was taken back by her long paragraph of how I made her feel , my eyes started to tear up . " I love you to . " Quinn hugged me . For the first time we just stood there and hugged , no sexual feelings behind it at all , just love . I held her close to me and ran my fingers through her hair . I loved the way her hair just glided through my fingers , it was so soft and the perfect shade of blonde . I just loved everything about her , I couldn't stand of the thought of my life without her . The truth was that I needed her more than I had ever needed anyone . I was just to afraid to admit it to her , I didn't want to get hurt . I didn't want her to reject me , I was scared of hurting her .

I thought of telling her how I felt , but I quickly changed my mind . Quinn walked upstairs and changed into her clothes for the rest of the day . I quickly followed and grabbed my bag to get my clothes . Quinn had planned something for us to do but I didn't know what it was , she refused to tell me . I guess she wanted to surprise me , since there was only a few days before school started again and our schedules would become hectic . We started off the day by going down town and shopping at every store that had a piece of clothing we wanted . We could spend as much money as we wanted since Quinn's' family is rich . Her dad's a bank owner or something , and her mom owns thousands of boutiques around the United States . Quinn had taken one of her parents many credit cards and was now spending every ounce of money on shoes and outfits for the both of us . We held hands the whole time and if you looked at us you would think we were only best friends , nothing more . If only people knew what went on behind closed doors , and in showers . I smiled at my last thought . We stopped by the food court and grabbed a couple pretzels , we sat down and started to eat . " So , is this all we're going to do today ? " I asked curiously in between a bite of my pretzel . " Nawh , there is more you just have to wait and see . " " Ok , I guess . " " Oh , do you think this dress is cute ? " She asked as she pulled out a red dress with black designs and sequins . " Yes , I would rock that ! When are you going to wear that ? " I wanted to know so I could make sure I would be there . " I'm not going to you are , tonight actually . Oh and I got black heels to match . " She smiled hugely at her accomplishment . " What , wait why ? Where ? " " We're going to our last party before school starts again . " " What time ? " " Like at nine ! " I checked my watch , _7:49 p.m._ " We should hed back to your house to get ready . " " Yeah let's go . " We grabbed our many shopping bags and walked out of the mall .

As soon as we got at the party we took 4 shots each in less than an hour . I was more than a little buzzed and I couldn't find Quinn anywhere . I stopped about 6 random kids until one answered me . " Oh , she's upstairs with Sam . " My heart was racing , as I ran up the stairs . I was scared to see what I knew I would find . I knocked on all the doors until someone answered . " What ? " A guy yelled , I made it out to be Sam . I opened the door and screamed , Quinn was on the bed , no shirt on she frantically grabbed for the blanket . I just stared and my jaw dropped in shock , I ran out of the room and downstairs . I knew Quinn was running after me because I heard her calling my name . I didn't stop , I didn't want to . I felt my face get hot and I forced myself not to cry in front of everyone . One tear fell from my eyes , I walked into the kitchen and fixed myself a drink . I don't even remember how many drinks I had made myself , all I know is that I was falling all over the place . I started to dance with random people , I felt someones hands around my waist . I continued to dance , at that point I didn't care who it was I wanted to forget everything and just dance .

I woke up in someones bed , in a room I couldn't make out who's it was . Someone moved on the side of me , I saw blonde hair and I figured it was Quinn . I turned towards her and noticed something different , she had her nose pierced . I didn't even notice that I had no shirt or underwear on I was completely naked in a strangers bed . I looked up and instantly figured out who it was . It was Spencer from my algebra class last year . She had told me she liked me but I never thought that she would ever do what we did last night . She seemed like such a good girl , I guess not . I couldn't remember anything from last night only bits and pieces , of course I couldn't get the image of Quinn riding San out of my mind . My head was aching , and I started to cry . I slipped away from under the covers , and found my clothes . I got up and left , I had a massive hangover and I didn't know where to go . All my things were at Quinn's' house , but I didn't want to go and find her and Sam together again . The thought of that made me let out a small cry that I couldn't hold in . So there I was a complete mess walking down the street with my dress hanging from one side of my body and both heels in my hands .

I got up at the usual time of 6:45 a.m to get ready for the first day of my senior year of high school . Quinn hadn't called or texted me like I expected her to , I never got the I'm sorry phone call or text . I forced myself not to care , even though I checked my phone every second and hoped there would be a text or missed call from her . The truth was that I really did care , I cared so much that it hurt . How could she do that to me ? Everything had been going great , until that night . I guess her and Sam were back together , I would have to wait and see at school . I was scared to find out that they were because it would break my heart just a little more than it already was . I grabbed my flat-iron and plugged it into the outlet and started the long process of straightening my hair . I looked at myself in the mirror and grabbed my compact to try to hide the dark circles underneath my eyes . It didn't work very well , but at least it looked a little better . I finished applying the make up on my face and unplugged the flat-iron and placed it on my dresser . I grabbed my bag and my phone and ran down the stairs , my mom was making breakfast for my sisters and I . I smelt the toast and eggs and instantly started remembering the time I made Quinn breakfast . It was just days ago that I had but it felt like an eternity since I had . I haven't talked to her and I wasn't planning on giving in and texting her anytime soon .

I walked up the front stairs and into the school , I felt so out-of-place there . Quinn was usually on my side showing me around and making me walk her everywhere . Now I was alone , and I had no idea what I was going to do . I walked to my first period class ,_ Mrs . Gonzalez Room 204 ._ I got a few stares as I walked by which confused me because I wasn't new here anymore . When I noticed what they were all staring at me I ran down the hall and into the girls rest room . I heard them whispering about how big of a slut I was , everyone's eyes were on me because Spencer had told everyone about what had happened that night . Tears started to run down my cheeks , I didn't even remember what had happened . The whole school knew more about what I had done and I knew nothing about it . I couldn't walk out and have everyone staring at me again . I couldn't handle the humiliation and embarrassment . I knew they would come looking for me if I tried to skip first period . I grabbed my bag looked at myself in the mirror and wiped the tears from my eyes . I walked out of the rest room and quickly walked to my class , I felt everyone's eyes on me . I got to my class put my bag down and layed my head on the desk . I knew people were staring at me but I didn't care I wanted this day to be over .

I walked down the hall , I saw Sam walking towards my direction . Then he stopped and Quinn came running after him , they kissed for an uncomfortable five minutes . I just stood there and watched forcing myself not to cry , if Quinn saw me she would have known I was crying because of her . They held each others hands and walked down the hallway together . I walked to the girls bath room and cried , I sat in there until 8th period . I walked into my last class of the day , I only knew a few kids that were in there , the rest I had never seen before . Quinn walked in and the only seat open was one right next to mine . I placed my head on my desk away from her , I couldn't look at her I knew I would start to cry . I felt her eyes burning into my skin , I knew she was staring at me . I turned around and lifted my head to start what the teacher had told us to do . I got up and sharpened my pencil then sat back down as the class progressed in the lesson . " Santana . " Quinn whispered . " What ? " I asked without looking at her . " Are you ok ? " " Why would you ask that , I'm fine . " I whispered back . " You're crying . " I didn't even notice until she had said something , I wiped my tears away and set my head on the desk , as soon as the bell rang I ran to the locker room for practice .

We were down _24 to 25 , _it was my serve . I slammed the ball against the floor three times , then picked it up and spun it in my hands . I threw it high in the air in front of me and did my approach . _**Right , left right , swing . **_The ball made perfect contact with my hand and flew just over the top of the net . _Awwwww , ACE ! _My team yelled as the ball fell on the floor on the other side of the net , no one had touched it . I got high fives from everyone on the team and returned to the line to serve again . I repeated the same movements and the ball fell in the same spot . The score was now _26 to 25 . _I just needed one more great serve and we would win our first game of district . I did my approach and the ball hit the very top of the net , I thought it was going to fall on our side , instead it wobbled and fell just over the other side of the net . I smiled proudly and ran in line with my team mates to shake the other teams hands . I ran back into my team mates huddle and all of them congratulated me on scoring the winning points . At least three people picked me up and spun me around . Quinn grabbed me and lifted me into the air , I had my arms extended and holding her shoulders as she twirled me around . Then she kissed me , I kissed back I could see from the corner of my eye , my team mates jaws dropped in shock . Everyone grew quiet as me and Quinn continued to kiss , she put me down and her eyes widened as she realized what she had just done . My head was spinning me and Quinn never made up , I was still mad and heart-broken . Yet her lips felt so good on mine , I couldn't think straight . Quinn ran into the locker room away from staring eyes and I just stood there not sure if I should run after her or stay here . I didn't like the feeling of staring eyes so I ran into the locker room and frantically searched for Quinn .

" That was unacceptable and I will not tolerate it in my gym , not on my team . What you do on your own time is none of my business , but you do not do that in public , not while you have my jersey on . Not in my gym , not after a game you just played in , in front of the fans , your team mates , other coaches and above all college scouts ! I'm going to ask both of you to turn in your practice uniforms and any other equipment you have gotten , you two are here by expelled from the entire girls athletic program . You will not be allowed to play any more sports as long as you go here . This will take effect immediately and you will not be allowed to enter the locker room under any circumstance . " Coach yelled at me and Quinn , she dismissed us and we both walked out of her office . I grabbed all my clothes and bags I had gotten and went to return them to coach . I started to cry and packed the rest of the things in my locker into my bag and walked outside . I sat there and waited until my mom came , I had no idea how I was going to explain it to her . She wouldn't understand and would start a huge thing about it and I didn't need anymore embarrassment then I already had .

Quinn walked out of the locker room and sat down on the steps next to me . " I'm sorry . " She said between her small sniffles . " I didn't mean to get you in trouble , now both of us can't play volleyball and I know you love basketball and you can't play now because of me . And to top it off its our senior year . " She started to cry , and I scooted over and hugged her to try to calm her down . I ran my fingers through her hair . "It's ok , I was thinking about quitting anyways . " I tried to make a joke out of it but I knew it hadn't worked she continued to cry . " Sam broke up with me , he was at the game and saw us kiss . He got really mad and said he knew I was gay and all this other mean stuff . " I sat there and listened to her open up about everything she had felt . " I thought if I ignored you I would forget how I felt when I was with you , so I got with Sam to find a way to prove I was straight and I didn't really like you . I understand if you never forgive me and never want to speak to me again . I wouldn't blame you I'm such a bitch and a slut and everything else I can't think of at the moment . I am so sorry I hurt you and I know I'm no better than your ex and I'm not good for you . I have never felt this way about a girl or anyone actually , I love you more than anything and I really mean that when I say it . I guess I was scared of hurting you so I hurt you before we got to deep in our feelings for each other that we would never be friends again . " " I love you to and it's ok , it really did hurt me when I saw you with him at school and at the party . I cried for days and I wanted to text or call you so badly . " " I guess what I want to say is , Santana . Will you go out with me ? " My mouth opened and I couldn't get any words to come out . " Y - yes . " I stuttered my answer . Quinn grabbed me and kissed me harder than usually but way more passionate than ever before . My mom pulled up and I broke away from her embrace reluctantly . " I promise I will never hurt you again . " Quinn said . " Promise ? " " Promise . "

I walked into the house , I loved the familiar smell of her room , of her bed , I loved her . _**She's my girlfriend**_ , I kept thinking this sentence over and over in my mind . I couldn't get it through my head that she was actually mine , all mine no one elses . Now that I didn't have anything else to do other than school we could spend almost every second of everyday together . We hadn't talked about what we were allowed to do at school , I didn't even know if she was going to tell her parents . I told my mom about it and she was actually happy , she said Quinn was a great girl and she liked her more than Brittany . Which made me extremely glad , because my mom rarely liked any of my friends or girlfriends . My train of thought was broken when Quinn walked into the room and threw herself on the bed beside me . In the corner of my eye I could tell she was smiling she grabbed my hand and pressed it against her lips . " Why are you smiling ? " I asked as the corners of my mouth raised into a grin . " Oh nothing , just that I have the most gorgeous girlfriend in the whole wide world . " She smiled even bigger , " Aw , babe thank you . But you're the most gorgeous girl in the world so you have to take that back . " I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek . She pulled me on top of her and kissed my neck . She flipped over and sat on my waist , she deepened our kisses and now they were hard and passionate . She continued to kiss me , " Hey , can I try something ? " I asked , " Yeah , sure . " She kissed me and layed down as I straddled her waist . I reached for her zipper and peeled off her jeans . I kissed her neck and lifted her shirt off . I kissed down her stomach and teased her thighs with my tongue . She layed her neck back and a moan escaped from her mouth , I had never gotten to return the favor . It was my turn to make her feel good .

I continued to kiss and suck on her neck and teased the lace around her underwear with my finger tips . I loved the way her body arched and cringed under my touch . I moved my hands to her inner thighs and massaged slowly in small circles . I moved my hand between her legs on the outside of her underwear and began to massage there , I started off slowly and began to pick up speed still massaging in small circles . I could feel how wet she was through her under wear , _**I had done this to her , and I liked it . **_I smiled and continued to rub against her , she gasped underneath my touch . I placed my left hand behind her neck and left my right hand in between her legs . I slipped my hand inside and started to massage again , this time in faster circles . She started to moan louder and tried to muffle them with the crook of her elbow , she closed her eyes and her back arched further . Her hips moved with the rhythm of my hand , I moved my hand further down to her entrance . I stuck one finger in and she gasped , I didn't imagine it would be so tight . She let out a small scream as I put in another finger and pulled both out only to shove them both in again . Her body moved and pushed against my fingers , she tightened up again so I picked up my speed only to push harder and faster each time her body tightened . Her eyes closed again and she started to tremble , I kept going . I knew she wanted to hit her peak with me inside of her , I pulled out my fingers and slid off her underwear . I teased her thighs with my tongue and kissed up to her belly button . I massaged between her legs once again and then started to massage but using my tongue this time . She held back moans and screams and opened her legs wider . I placed my hands on both of her knees and pulled myself into her even closer than before . I entered her with my tongue and she instantly began to tremble I felt her legs go limp but I forced them to stay open with my hands . I made small circles and she picked up my rhythm with her hips and matched my tongues pattern .

She pulled on her clothes and walked out of her room , I walked over to the mirror just above her dresser and fixed my hair . I pulled it back into a tight pony tail and walked down the stairs . I threw myself on the couch , I was exhausted now I knew why Quinn wanted to go to sleep as soon as we finished having sex . This was the first time I had gotten to touch her , it was always her touching me . I felt good that I had gotten to show her how much I loved her . She should know by now anyways . Quinn walked out of the rest room and sat on the couch next to me . " When are you going to tell your parents ? " I asked , " I don't know , do I have to ? " " Yes you have to , i'm your girlfriend and they are your parents ." " Ok babe , i'll tell them as soon as they get back . " She grabbed my hand and held it in hers . " When do they come back ? " " In two more weeks . " " Do you think they will accept you ? " " I don't know , we have always lived by the Bible I guess you can say . That subject never came up , and they never addressed it . " " Oh , will they accept me ? Do they even know i'm gay ? " " My mom knows you are she asked me , I don't think my father knows though . " " Oh , ok . I hope they're ok with it . " "I hope so to ." She leaned over and kissed my forehead . " Come on we should get some sleep , we have school tomorrow . " She grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs . I checked my watch , _12:19 a.m . _I layed in the bed and fell asleep with Quinn's' arm wrapped around my waist .

I woke up and looked at the clock , _7:45 a.m. _I quickly woke Quinn up . " Babe , get up . " She stirred and rolled over to face me . " Good morning beautiful . " She smiled up at me , " Good morning . " I smiled and kissed her cheek . We got up and changed into any uniform clothes we could find , I tied my hair into a quick bun and walked down stairs to make breakfast . We ate quickly and left the house at _8:30 ._ We pulled into Quinn's' usual parking spot in front of the school , she walked around the side of the car and opened my door . " Why thank you . " I smiled and closed the door behind me , she did a quick curtsie . " You're welcome my lady . " I smiled and started to walk towards the school , she grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine . We never held hands like this in public , but I really liked it . We walked hand in hand onto the front steps of the school , I thought she was going to pull away as soon as we got inside but she didn't . We stepped inside the front doors and she squeezed my hand as if telling me to brace myself for stares . I squeezed her hand back and reassured her everything would be fine . Quinn walked me to my first class , she stopped me just outside the door and gave me quick kiss . No one was in the hallways , the tardy bell had already rung . " Meet me for lunch at the main stairs , ok ? " I hugged her , " Ok . " She ran down the hallway and to her class .

People stared as I walked in I guess the news of me and Quinn's' kiss had spread over the weekend after the game . I knew it would have , and usually I would have been embarrassed but I didn't really even care . _Quinn's' a slut . I hear she sleeps with guys and girls , I wonder who's next . Santana is just as dumb for believing her lies . They're both huge sluts who sleep around . Is she even a lesbian ? _I kept hearing all these things being whispered around me through my classes , finally the bell rang for lunch . I practically sprinted out of the class and to the main stairs . Quinn was there waiting for me , " Hey , what's wrong ? You look pale . " She layed her hand on my face , her eyes were filled with worry . " I'm fine , just hungry . " " Well let's go eat than , you want to go to my house for lunch ? " " Sure , as long as we're back in time . " " Maybe it depends how hungry you really are ? " She winked and took my hand in hers as we walked across the street and to her car . We got in and got to her house in a short 5 minutes . We didn't waste anytime as soon as the front door closed she was ripping at my clothes . We walked over to the couch and she pushed me on it , so she was on top .

She lifted off my shirt with ease and unclasped my bra , then she fumbled with my pants zipper and I helped pull them off . My hands frantically unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off . As we were undressing each other we were holding our long hard kisses . I pulled off her shirt and pulled off her underwear . Our clothes laid in a pile right next to the couch we were now both laying on . We were both fully naked , she straddled my waist . Her center against my stomach , I could feel how wet she was getting and that drove me wild . I grabbed her shoulders and made her get on the bottom , I wanted to be in control . She quickly obeyed my plea to be on top and her body automatically fit under mine . We continued to kiss and I didn't notice anything around me that was different . I didn't notice anyone was home until I heard a scream . I jolted my head to look over at the stairs , Quinn's' mom stood on the bottom step . " Oh my god ! " She screamed . " Mom ! " Quinn grabbed the blanket from the end of the couch and covered herself with it . I quickly grabbed my clothes on the floor and put them back on and handed Quinn hers . I already knew that we were in a lot of trouble . _**Aww , shit .**_ I heard her father walk down the stairs .

" Quinn how could you do this ? Do you know how embarrassing this is to our family , me and your mother worked so hard for you to have this kind of lifestyle and this is how you repay us . Sleeping with some filthy dyke ! " He spat the last word at me . I felt my cheeks get hot and I clenched my fists as tears rolled down my face . " Don't you dare call her that , she is my girlfriend dad . I want you to accept that , this isn't how I wanted you to find out but you did . So this is what it is . " Quinn's' mom just sat there quietly . " No she is not your girlfriend , you will not have a girlfriend and live in my house ! I will not allow it . " " Mom , please tell him something ! " Quinn pleaded and began to cry . I comforted her and started to rub her back , " Jerry , can we talk about it ? " " No , we can not . Get your things and get the hell out of my house . The both of you ! " He yelled . Quinn ran up the stairs and I ran after her . I helped her pack her clothes and we quickly walked down to her car . Her parents were arguing and I tried to push her out the house so she wouldn't have to hear it anymore . As soon as she closed the door she broke down crying , I just sat there and rubbed her back not sure if I should say anything or what I should say . _**It is all my fault .**_

Quinn planned to stay at my house until things cooled down with her parents . My mom was fine with it as long as we didn't do anything , which was fine with me because Quinn hadn't touched since that had happened . I knew she was still freaked out by what happened . She hasn't held my hand or even kissed me at all , she barely even talked to me . She was always deep in her thoughts . When I spoke to her she just mumbled or gave short answers . " Can you please tell me what you're thinking ? " I asked one night as she curled up turned away from me . " Nothing ." " Please , so I can help you ." " Ok , I'm wondering what my life is going to be like , my father disowned me I have nothing . I have you and that's a lot , but I need my parents . I can't live without them , but if I can't have you if I have them , than I don't want them because I need you . " " I love you Quinn and I'm never going to leave you , we'll get through this . I'll talk to your dad tomorrow after school . " " Ok , I'm sorry of all the horrible things he said to you . " " It's ok . " I kissed her softly and wrapped her in my arms as we both fell asleep .

" Can you please talk to me . " I ran after Quinn's' dad . " No , I have no reason to talk to you . " " Stop please . " He turned towards me . " What ? " " Quinn loves you more than anything in this world and she wants her parents back . You may not accept me but can you please accept who she is at least . She loves me the same way she loves you and it's killing her that you're not in her life . My dad was a general in the army for five years until he got injured and discharged . My family is built on trust , loyalty and union , we believe in that as you believe in church , family , love and god . When I came out to my father he asked me , Am I still who he raised me to be . She is the same girl you raised her to be , she may not walk on the exact path you layed out for her but she is a smart wonderful girl and you should be proud of her . " He turned away got into his car and left . I started to cry and just stood there in the now empty parking lot . _**I ruined her life , I don't deserve her . Bzzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzz , **__ " Santana ! " " Yes ? " " My father just called and said he will learn to accept me , and I can come back to my house !" " Oh my gosh that's great . "_ I wiped my tears and smiled as my girlfriend screamed in excitement on the other line .

I walked into Quinn's' house , they had invited me over for diner . I walked into the kitchen and Quinn ran up to me and gave me a hug and a quick kiss , she grabbed my hand and walked me over to the dinning room table . " Hello Santana . " Quinn's' mother greeted me followed by her husbands quick " Hello . " We ate quickly and had a discussion about our newly formed relationship . Quinn's' mother was just concerned about me hurting her , I kept reassuring her that I wouldn't . Quinn held my hand underneath the table . I smiled as we joked with her parents and for the first time in weeks I had felt like part of the family . After diner Quinn grabbed my hand and took me up stairs . We kissed for what felt like forever , she grabbed my waist and rested her head on my shoulder . " Quinn can you go to the store and get some milk ? " Her mom yelled through the closed-door . " Yes mom ! " Quinn answered , " So are we actually going to just watch a movie this time when you get back ? " I asked , she laughed " One night only . " She smiled and leaned over and kissed me . She winked and closed the door behind her . I looked at the clock ,_ 11:37 p.m ._

At around _12:35 a.m_ I walked downstairs . I was alarmed when I heard Quinn's' mother crying , I wiped my eyes and noticed Quinn hadn't come home . I fell asleep waiting for her to come home , I saw the police lights flashing outside the front windows . Tears started to cloud my eyes I braced myself for the bad news . " What happened ? " I asked Quinn's' dad as I came down the stairs , " It's Quinn , she got into a wreck on her way back from the store . " He held back tears as he told me the new , he was holding Quinn's' mom up she was a mess . " Where ? " I asked . " Just up the street . They're still there , they don't know how bad she is yet . " I didn't let him finish his sentence I ran out the door and ran down the street . I could hear him yelling for me to come back and just wait . I couldn't I needed to know what had happened , I couldn't believe what they were saying to me I had to see for myself . I turned the corner and heard the sirens and saw the flashing red , blue , and white lights . I broke down crying and fell to my knees , Quinn's' red Cadillac was flipped over on its roof . Pieces of glass and parts of the car were everywhere . Firefighters were still putting out the fire that had erupted in the car's engine . I started to scream as they wheeled a black body bag on a gurney into the back of an ambulance . They drove away , the lights weren't on . A cop had come over to me and helped me back onto my feet , I couldn't think straight . _**She's dead , she's dead . **_I cried into the mans shoulder and my whole body went limp as I desperately tried to clear my mind .

_**News Reporter :**__ We got news of the crash at 12:20 a.m , Quinn Fabray was killed on impact . A 18 wheeler collided with her red Cadillac just behind me . Quinn was hit head on and the impact sent the car flying and flipped three times before landing roof down . Quinn was trapped in the car as it caught fire , we have been told she died as soon as the car was hit . She was on her way back from picking up a few groceries from a store just five minutes away from her home . No arrests have been made but the driver of the 18 wheeler will be tested for Drinking while intoxicated . This is Monica with Fox news first . _


End file.
